


to hold the sun and never burn

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Prince Iroh slaughtered the last two dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to hold the sun and never burn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2010, posted again here for archival reasons.

Once upon a time, Prince Iroh slaughtered the last two dragons.

* * *

 

One is red, and one is blue. Their eyes are an intelligent and almost inquisitive gold. They are the first dragons, and they are the last dragons. 

“Ran and Shao,” the Sun Warrior explains to Iroh. Iroh’s eyes are also gold, flecked with amber and deeply set curiosity. “They are the original firebenders.”

The red one breathes, and flame spurts out in a magnificent display. It is a million shades of red and orange and yellow and he desperately wants to understand what it means. 

“Will they teach me?” the prince asks. 

“If you are worthy,” the man answers.

* * *

 

The tea in front of him is lukewarm and he warms it idly with his hands, letting them delicately cup the teapot. Steam rises in heady swirls from the spout. The newly crowned Fire Lord sits across from him, watching carefully.

“I am proud of you, my son,” says Azulon. His eyes are crafty and there is a bit of a smirk on his lips. Nothing gets past the Fire Lord. “You are truly a hero to the Fire Nation.”

Iroh takes a sip of the tea. It is sickeningly sweet. “It was nothing,” he says to his father. “It has only made me stronger.”

* * *

The young prince pushes his hands forward angrily and fire spouts from them, a dangerous, writhing mass of orange. The other firebender jumps away and fires back. The fight ends quickly, with the boy on the ground, breathing heavily with his head facing the blueness of the empty sky.

“No, no, Prince Zuko,” his voice says. It is older now, aged by the years, but he is still Iroh. “You must learn to control the fire. You must not let your anger rule you.”

Zuko lets out an angry breath, steam coming from his nostrils. He pushes himself off the ground. “I’m tired of this exercise,” he says. “Teach me something else.”

“How am I to teach you firebending when you still have not mastered the basics?”

The young prince’s face turns into an ugly sneer.

“Fire is not about destruction. It is about giving life and energy, like the sun gives us life and energy. The sun fills the world with life, as you must fill the fire with life. Now, ready yourself again.” He smiles lightly as Zuko turns around and huffs. Slowly, his hands rise into position.

“Good,” Iroh says. “Now breathe. Fire comes from the breath.”

* * *

 

Some people call General Iroh the Dragon of the West.

But he knows better.


End file.
